F R I E N D Z O N E
by Athaletta
Summary: “Natsu, aku.. aku menyukaimu.” “Aku juga menyukaimu kok, Luce.” Semburat rona bahagia kini mulai menjalari permukaan wajah Lucy. Kupu-kupu mulai berterbangan seolah-olah meronta ingin keluar dari perutnya. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Natsu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. “Semuanya yang ada di Fairy Tail aku menyukainya. Jadi, tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu!”


**Fairy Tail • Mashima Hiro**

 **[F R I E N D Z O N E]**

 **By Athaletta**

•

 _"Natsu, aku.. aku menyukaimu."_

 _"Aku juga menyukaimu kok, Luce."_

 _Semburat rona bahagia kini mulai menjalari permukaan wajah Lucy. Kupu-kupu mulai berterbangan seolah-olah meronta ingin keluar dari perutnya. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Natsu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya._

 _"Semuanya yang ada di Fairy Tail aku menyukainya. Jadi, tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu!"_

 _Dan Lucy ingin menghilang dari permukaan Earthland saat itu juga._

 _️️️️_

️️️️

••

 _️️️️️️️️_

Gadis bersurai pirang menyala itu menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tangannya mengaduk malas jus jeruk yang ia pesan di bar guild kemudian menghela napas lagi.

"Ada apa, Lucy? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah." tanya seorang barmaid bersurai perak.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Mira-san."

Barmaid yang dipanggil Mira itu tertawa pelan, "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau wanita itu punya kamusnya tersendiri?"

"Hng?" Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksud Mira-san?"

"Disaat wanita berkata ia tak apa-apa berarti ia sedang memiliki masalah."

"Jadi, mau bercerita apa masalahmu?" tanya Mirajane disertai senyuman yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Haruskah ia menceritakannya?

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Natsu?"

Lucy terhenyak. Mata karamelnya melebar terkejut mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan barmaid guildnya.

"Are? Ternyata benar ya?"

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

Semburat tipis kini mulai merayap di kedua belah pipi Lucy.

"Untuk apa aku punya masalah dengan si hentai bodoh itu?" Lucy mendumal pelan seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kudengar kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Natsu kemarin. Bagaimana tanggapannya?"

Lucy memucat di tempatnya. _Bagaimana Mira-san bisa tahu mengenai hal memalukan itu?!_

Seolah tahu isi pikiran Lucy, Mirajane menangkupkan pipinya dengan satu tangan dan tangannya yang satunya lagi digunakan untuk menunjuk bagian belakang Lucy. "Kalau kau mau tahu siapa yang memberi tahukannya padaku orangnya ada di sana."

"Kucing itu! Akan ku cabut semua kumisnya nanti!" geram Lucy sementara Happy yang sedang duduk bersama Wendy dan Carla hanya merinding di tempatnya.

Lucy kembali menatap Miranjane yang sedang menunggu jawabannya kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Aku ditolak."

Senyuman yang sedari tadi mengambang di wajah Mirajane luntur. "Eh? Bukannya Natsu juga menyukaimu ya?"

Lucy menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja bar. "Itu yang di katakan Levy-chan dan lainnya tapi kata Natsu dia menyukaiku hanya sebagai temannya tidak lebih!"

"Padahal aku—"

"Yo Lucy!"

Lucy menegapkan badannya kaget dan dalam sekejap pemilik suara yang menyapanya itu sudah menenggerkan tangan kirinya ke bahu Lucy sambil menampilkan senyum tengilnya seperti biasa.

"N-natsu?!"

"Kita harus bekerja hari ini atau tidak biay–"

"Aku pulang dulu Mira-san. S-sepertinya aku kurang enak badan." sela Lucy dan segera beranjak dari sana secepat mungkin.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali." heran Natsu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang tahu mengapa sikapnya menjadi aneh begitu, Natsu?"

Natsu menatap bingung Mirajane yang sedang sibuk mengelap gelas bar, "Memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Padahal aku ingin mengingatkan padanya kalau besok hari terakhir membayar sewa rumahnya."

️️️️️️️️

️️️️

••

️️️️

Entah sudah terhitung berapa banyak kali Lucy menghela napasnya dalam satu hari ini. Lucy hanya merasa bingung mengapa Dewi Fortuna tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya disaat-saat seperti ini.

 _Mengapa hari ini hari terakhirnya mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya sewa rumah?_

 _Mengapa disaat yang genting seperti ini tabungannya harus kosong melompong?_

 _Dan mengapa ia harus berada di tim yang sama dengan Natsu?!_

Tidak! Tidak! Yang terakhir itu pengecualian. Jika saat itu dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Natsu di Hargeon pastilah sekarang dia sudah menjadi istri dari putra dari bangsawan Jurener dan Lucy tidak mau itu.

"Berhentilah menghela napasmu Lucy."

"Aku rasa dia sedang menghilangkan bau kentutnya Natsu!" timpal Happy.

"Hm.. Kurasa kau benar juga Happy." ujar Natsu setengah tertawa.

"Urusai!"

"Kami mengambil pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan harga sewa rumahmu hari ini. Seharusnya kau tidak cemberut seperti itu Lucy."

Natsu yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Lucy sepanjang hari ini menatap Happy dan berkata, "Ya sudahlah Happy sepertinya Lucy sedang tidak seru hari ini. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang lalu makan!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Natsu-san! Lucy-san! Happy!"

Ketiganya berbalik dan mendapati Wendy, Carla, Erza, dan Gray sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

"Kalian baru pulang dari bekerja juga?" tanya Happy.

Wendy tersenyum, "Hum! Kami mengalahkan para bandit di desa sebelah dan mendapatkan bayaran yang lumayan."

Perjalanan menuju rumah mereka kini diselingi canda tawa tapi keadaan itu tak juga mengubah suasana hati Lucy yang sedang mendung.

Cahaya senja kini mulai meredup. Angin malam yang mulai berhembus menerbangkan helaian pirang Lucy. Lucy menundukkan kepalanya. Hati dan pikirannya kini tengah berkecamuk.

 _Seharusnya dia mengerti kenapa aku bersikap aneh hari ini 'kan? Dasar tidak peka! Semuanya ini kan salahnya coba saja dia–_

Pergulatan batinnya terhenti tatkala sebuah tangan kekar menepuk kepalanya pelan.

Langkah kaki sang penyihir roh suci terhenti begitupun dengan orang di depannya. Lucy mendongak dan mendapati Natsu sedang menatapnya lamat.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bersuara di antara keduanya. Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi di temani dengan paduan suara rumput yang bergesek terbawa sapuan angin.

Natsu memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian menurunkan tangannya yang bertengger di kepala Lucy.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini. Tapi kau sangat aneh, Luce!"

Lucy kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata onyx yang membuat dadanya berdesir aneh.

"Jika ada masalah datanglah dan ceritakan pada teman-teman di guild. Mereka akan membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu." kata Natsu pelan.

Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat Lucy yang tetap menahan diri dalam diam, Natsu menghela napas maklum, "Ceritakanlah padaku kapan-kapan. Kita ini teman 'kan?" senyum Natsu mengembang.

 _Tidak. Bukan seperti itu yang ku maksud. Aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu, Natsu._

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tersadar kata-kata itu tak mampu terlontar keluar dari bibirnya.

Natsu segera memutar badannya dan mengambil langkah. "Sepertinya kita sudah tertinggal cukup jauh, Luce. Ayo cepa–"

Ucapannya terhenti saat merasakan remasan pelan pada bagian belakang bajunya.

"Luce.."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu Natsu.."

Natsu memutar kembali badannya mengahadap Lucy ketika mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Natsu tahu tidak ada yang perlu di ragukan lagi dengan penciuman dan pendengarannya, tapi jika ada yang harus di ragukan kebenarannya mungkin itu otaknya.

Natsu menajamkan pendengarannya mencoba untuk mendengar sekali lagi apa yang di katakan oleh Lucy.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU MENJADI TEMANMU NATSU!"

Lucy yang berteriak saat dirinya memasuki rumahnya tanpa izin merupakan hal lazim yang selalu di lihat, namun Lucy yang berteriak dan menatapnya dengan genangan air di dalam matanya itu lain dari yang biasanya.

"Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi temanmu! Aku bilang aku menyukaimu dan kau bilang kau menyukaiku sebagai teman. Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku?!"

Natsu tercengang. Jadi, Lucy selama ini..

"Pfft.. Huahahaha"

Lucy tahu Natsu itu bodoh, gila, rakus, mesum, dan sangat bodoh. Tapi ia tak akan pernah menyangka akan di tertawakan saat ia menyatakan perasaannya se-serius ini.

Melihat Natsu yang tak hentinya tertawa perempatan kecil mulai muncul di keningnya.

Bugh!

"Apa yang kau ketawakan, hentai?!"

"Ittaiii.."

Dan tumpukan bola mulai muncul dari sela-sela rambut Natsu.

Natsu mengusap bagian yang timbul di kepalanya, "Habisnya kau itu lucu, Lucy!"

"Mou! Apa kau pikir tidak sulit untukku mengucapkannya?!" Lucy membuang muka.

"Maaf, maaf."

Natsu meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Lucy dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jari.

"Lucy, aku minta maaf untuk yang satu itu, tapi saat kau mengatakannya di bagian ini menghangat." Natsu memegang dada bagian kirinya.

"Aku mungkin belum mengerti perasaan seperti yang di rasakan oleh mama dan papa Asuka-chan, tapi.." Natsu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Jantung Lucy mulai berdentum tak sabar, pipi pualamya mulai merona menunggu kata-kata Natsu selanjutnya.

Natsu menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk, "Kurasa aku menyukaimu setingkat lebih tinggi di bandingkan perempuan lainnya di guild."

Lucy tertegun. Detik berikutnya tawa kecil mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Perkataan Natsu yang menurutnya sedikit lucu dan romantis itu membuat kegundahan di hatinya menghilang.

Melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Lucy, Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa kepalanya mulai memanas.

Darimana kata-kata itu muncul? Natsu sendiri tidak habis pikir.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata kau bisa manis juga ya Natsu!" goda Lucy.

"Urusai! Aku tidak suka melihatmu murung makanya mengatakannya! Ah sudahlah! Ayo cepat kembali ke guild!"

Tawa Lucy semakin membahana ketika melihat Natsu yang semakin salah tingkah. "Tunggu aku Natsu!"

"Kau lambat."

Lucy segera memyamakan langkah mereka dan menggandeng tangan kanan Natsu. "Ayo katakan sekali lagi kalau kau menyukaiku!"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang."

"Jahat sekali! Sekali saja.."

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

Dan semudah itulah Natsu mengembalikan senyuman Lucy yang sempat menghilang hari ini.

—끝—

Hai haiii!

Aku baru pertama kali buat fanfic di fandom ini jadi salam kenal yaa! Ini juga termasuk debutku di dunia biru tua ini sih wkwkwk /gtanya

Tolong maafkan jika ada salah kata dalam fanfic abal-abal ini dan mohon berikan dukungan berupa review agar aku tau dimana letak kesalahanku dalam menulis.

Aku sadar masih butuh banyak improvisasi dalam dunia tulis-menulis kayak gini;(

Mohon maaf kalo ceritanya agak membosankan atau cara nulisku yang membosankan atau malah kedua-duanya hwhw;(

Sebagai salam perkenalan aku nyisipin sebagian kecil(?) part Natsu disini walopun ga penting amat sih wkwkw

Okaaay, hope you enjoy it!

 ** _Sebelumnya_**

 _"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang tahu mengapa sikapnya menjadi aneh begitu, Natsu?"_

 _Natsu menatap bingung Mirajane yang sedang sibuk mengelap gelas bar, "Memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Padahal aku ingin mengingatkan padanya kalau besok hari terakhir membayar sewa rumahnya."_

 _Mirajane menjulurkan kepalanya mendekati Natsu. "Kudengar kau menolak Lucy ya?"_

 _"Hah? Menolak apanya?"_

 _"Seharusnya kau lebih sadar terhadap perasaan Lucy padamu, Natsu."_

 _"Perasaan Lucy?" Natsu mengerjapkan matanya._

 _Aura hitam kini mulai mengelilingi tubuh Mirajane, "Masih belum sadar rupanya, huh?"_

 _Natsu merinding di tempatnya saat seringaian yang sangat lebar muncul pada raut wajah barmaid cantik itu."W-wakatta, wakatta"_

 _Mirajane kembali normal dan tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, kalau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan. Ganbatte ne, Natsu!"️️️️_

 _️️️️_

••

 _️️️️_

 _"Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya Happy saat melihat kerutan di dahi Natsu._

 _Natsu mengelus dagunya, "Aku bingung, Happy."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Lucy?"_

 _"Mungkin kau harus mengajaknya memancing ikan di danau."_

 _Natsu menggeleng, "Ini tidak semudah itu, Happy."_

 _"Perasaan anak muda memang sulit untuk di mengerti. Untung saja Alzack dan Bisca dapat melewati itu semua dan punya anak selucu Asuka-chan."_

 _"Hmm.. Alzack dan Bisca ya?"_

 _"Ayo Happy! Kita tidak boleh terlambat bekerja!" lanjut Natsu seraya berlari menuju rumah Lucy._

 _"Natsu, tunggu akuu"_


End file.
